Lez it Up!
by gdog799
Summary: Cece and Rocky have an intimate experience.


Lez it up

By: Gdog799 on

Cece and Rocky had just finished their Friday night dance lessons as they pulled into the driveway of Cece's house.

"Alright girls," Cece's mother began, "there is some dinner waiting in the oven. Now remember, Flynn and I will be staying over at your grandparents for this weekend, so make sure you two behave."

"Ya, ya, I get it mom" Cece sighed

"Alright then, have fun."

Cece's mother pulled out of the driveway and went to pick Flynn up from his friend's house so they could go visit grandma and grandpa. Cece and Rocky stood in the driveway and waved goodbye as she drove off.

"Oh man, I wish I could have gone too but we have more of those damn dance lessons on Sunday," whined Cece.

"Well, that's why I'm going to stay with you for the whole weekend," Rocky added, "so it won't be that bad, right?"

"Ya, thanks. I really appreciate it. We'll have a great weekend together." said Cece as she gave Rocky a big hug.

The girls went inside and warmed up their dinner. After eating, they ran up to Cece's bedroom to check their Twitter messages. As Rocky scrolled through her messages, Cece pulled a small black bag out of her closet.

"Oh Rockyyyy, guess what I have!" she played as she brought the bag to Rocky.

"What's in there? Just show me, I'll never guess." Rocky replied curiously.

Cece reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a long glass bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"It's VODKA!" she exclaimed as she shook the bottle in the air with a huge smile across her face.

"WOW…Cece, I don't really think we should drink that stuff." frowned Rocky.

"Oh lighten up," Cece joked, "You gotta live it up a bit girl. I mean for God's sake, you haven't even kissed a boy yet!"

Rocky blushed. "I'm…I'm just waiting for the right boy for my first kiss."

"Well you gotta drink some of this with me," pleaded Cece, "I don't want to drink alone. It will be fun. I promise."

Cece poured Rocky and herself a glass of vodka. Then, she took a sip of it and signaled Rocky to try. Rocky brought the glass to her mouth and took a tiny sip.

"Oh come on," laughed Cece, "You gotta drink more than that."

After just 15 minutes of taking sips of the vodka, both girls became tipsy and laid down on Cece's bed. Cece turned to face Rocky.

"Kiss me Rocky."

"WHAT?" Rocky laughed. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," Cece smiled, it will help you learn how to kiss so that when you meet a nice boy that you like, you will be able to kiss him well."

"But Cece….Isn't kissing supposed to be a boyfriend-girlfriend thing? We're not even boy-girl! We are two girls!"

"That doesn't matter," Cece said as she gently ran her fingers through Rocky's hair. "Kissing can be done by any two people who care for each other and love being with each other. That is why we can kiss."

"Okay. I'm ready to try" said Rocky as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Cece moved closer towards Rocky and planted her lips against Rocky's. After one kiss, Rocky pulled back, shivering with excitement.

"Come on Rocky, we have to do it better than that" whispered Cece as she placed her hand behind Rocky's head and pulled it in closer. Their lips met again and they continued kissing without taking any breaks. The kisses were slow and soft at first, just touches of the lips together. Then Cece slipped her tongue between Rocky's lips and their tongues began embracing each other.

Cece slid her fingers into Rocky's pants and began rubbing her womanly parts. Rocky stopped kissing and let out heavy breaths as Cece's rubbing intensified. Then, Cece pulled off Rocky's pants and underwear and was left staring down at the sweet, naked area between Rocky's legs. She leaned down and pressed her nose against the light fuzz around Rocky's genitals and licked her clitoris. She also put her fingers inside Rocky and massaged her g-spot. With every soft moan, Rocky became more wet inside, and it became easier for Cece to slide her fingers around.

After an extensive amount of time and increasing build-up of pleasure, Rocky exploded in orgasm. She had climaxed. She panted as Cece finally pulled her soaked fingers out of her vagina. After licking her fingers clean, she bent over and licked Rocky's vagina clean. Then she crept up to Rocky's face and gave her nice big kiss.

"So, what did you think?" asked Cece.

"That…that was amazing" Rocky replied, still breathing heavily.

"Well now it's your turn to eat me out," smiled Cece, "and we have the WHOLE weekend to ourselves for more!"


End file.
